Takes Eight for an Adventure
by Marshall D. Teach
Summary: Something wicked comes, which will take a certain group of heroes to stop them. They might not seem like the most reliable group, but they'll get the job done, with the help of their friends and loved ones.


**Wow. Haven't written anything in a long, long, time. I've been itching to create a new story cause I've been bored out of my mind for the past few months. Here's a shot at a new story!**

**P.S.: It's 12 am at the time, lol. I got school tomorrow too.. OH WELL.**

**P.S.S: Yes, it is a SSB fic. It may not introduce any of the SSB characters at the start, but just wait for it.**

**P.S.S.S: Master and Crazy Hand are actual people in this story. They won't be floating hands.**

**I do not OWN any of the names except for a few I've made up. Ezio, Federico, Petruccio, Leonardo all belong to Ubisoft, and any of the Nintendo characters listed in this belong to Nintendo.**

* * *

**Takes Eight for an Adventure**

**Prologue: Tholophonos, of the Renaissance Era, and the SHFS**

* * *

_"What the hell happened the night before…? I can barely remember. Federico held a huge commemorazione for my birth day."_

The man arose, seeming to be within the age of sixteen or seventeen. He was quite well-built, and tanned. He pushed aside his raven hair, glancing at his surroundings. His brown eyes caught the sight of another sleeping figure. Nonchalantly, he hopped over to him and rolled him over, only to be struck in the face.

"What was that for you bastard?!" He said with rage, raising his own fist. The squirming figure quickly leaped to his feet and pinned him down, laughing at him.

"Ezio, my foolish younger brother. You must learn to not speak harshly to your older brother!" Federico retorted, chuckling to himself while releasing his sibling.

Ezio glared back at his brother, snorting and hastily threw on his sandals. With that, he walked to the nearest exit-happening to be a window-and leaped from it, diving into a stack of hay. After shaking off the leap, he looked back up as his brother, who leaned from the same window Ezio just escaped from.

"Brother, do not be late today! We have to get back to papa's place and help him with a few errands. If you do not show up, I am telling him what happened last night," Federico smirked. "Stop by Leo's house first, though. You were supposed to go the other day, but someone got a bit flirty.."

Ezio gave his brother the finger, and quickly dashed through the streets, scaring the elders, crashing pots that before he ran by they laid upon a carrier's head. He laughed merrily, almost skipping to his destination. Who wouldn't be glad on this day? It was spring! Flowers began to blossom, and so did the Chizia's daughters. Work would be available to him, allowing him to eventually buy his own place! He dreamed of these luxuries, daydreaming almost, and tripped into another elder man. The man glared at him. Ezio picked himself up, and continued his way.

He arrived to his best friend's house. Knocking on the door, the man behind it quickly grabbed Ezio in and dragged him in, shutting the door.

"Leo-"

"Shh! Do not speak yet! There are wondering eyes and eavesdroppers, claiming a crime I have not committed!" The cloaked man whispered to him. Ezio slowly slid to the floor, eyes open, attempting to grasp his surroundings; again. The man slowly began to move to the table, grabbing a flint and tinder and lit a flame. He placed the flame upon a candle, another, three, four, continuing that till the room was illuminated, revealing a giant box and another, Ezio easily recognizing the boy..

"Happy late birth-a day, Ezio!" He cried out.

"Leonardo! I must thank you, my friend," Ezio said, tears nearly falling. He glanced at his younger sibling, Petruccio. "What are you doing here, brother? Shouldn't you be home?" He questioned.

"Papa told me he wouldn't mind if I stopped by Leonardo's for a bit."

Ezio only chuckled to himself, and began to walk towards the box. Leonardo quickly intercepted him. "Not yet. What have you always wanted?"

Ezio, somewhat frustrated, began to ponder to himself. He knew what he wanted, he didn't know if Leo thought the same. "Ok, maybe-a it isn't what you've always wanted. For me it is!"

Leo tore the frames and unveiled the gift inside; it resembled a bird almost… a leather harness, tail feathers, why, it couldn't be…

"You-a like it yes? It's a flying machine!" Leonardo cried out.

"I cannot believe it… and this is for me? Why, I cannot thank you enough for this gift my good friend!"

Leonardo cried out, laughing at his comment. "Do not worry friend, ahah!-you need not to repay me. This is my gift to you. For now, though, I'm going to finish it up and try it out, just to make sure you don't end up crashing."

The thought of crashing gave dark thoughts to Ezio. He shuttered, shaking off the idea.

"Alright, Leonardo. Me and Petruccio are going to go ahead and get back to papa's."

Leonardo nodded his head as Ezio and Petruccio headed back home. Cleaning up his quarters, he began to listen to his surroundings. He hummed to himself, cleaning up the fragments of the box.

* * *

"Made it just in time Ezio," Federico sneered. "Papa wishes to see you now."

"All right. You better have not told him anything!" Ezio retorted.

Entering their father's room, he noticed that he seemed somewhat frustrated. He saw the papers were scattered among the room, the table overturn, the widow wide open-what happened here?

He glanced at his father and saw him staring back at him. Walking over, he placed his hand on Ezio's shoulder.

"My son, how does it feel to be seventeen now? You are almost a man. Do you feel pleased about it?" He asked.

Ezio noticed that his father seemed worried almost. Sweat was dripping from his forehead, and it seemed as if he was trying to signal something.

"It was magnifico, papa. Er, is something the matter? You seem... bothered."

"Me? I'm quite fine son… say; could you close the door and window? It's getting cold." His father told him.

Ezio walked towards the door, slowly shutting it, and glancing at his brother before he did. He saw Federico had his hands placed on his face, and that he was sitting down, stressed almost.

Ezio walked towards the window, shutting the doors, and locking it in place. He withdrew the curtains, too.

At the moment he closed them, his father fell to his knees, face turned white as a ghost, and whimpered to Ezio. "Run, my son, it was a trap-argh!"

Ezio could see his father fall now, and he also could see another figure in the dark. An assassin?! What is he doing here?

He quickly kicked the door down, only to see two more holding his brothers in place. Ezio did not know what to do.

"Ezio! The fireplace!" Cried out Federico. "Behind it.. get papa's sword!"

Ezio dashed back into the room and quickly rolled out of the way of the assassin's strike. He leaped up, and began to observe the fireplace. After bashing his hands against it, it opened, and in he ran. He looked around, and quickly grabbed the closest thing to a sword.

The assassin quickly sliced his blade through the air, only to have it blocked by Ezio. He quickly returned a strike, gashing the assassin's chest. He fell swiftly to the floor, ending the duel. Ezio ran out the room, only to see his brothers no longer there.

He left in a hurry to locate them, running into the pitch black night sky, lost, confused, hurt, and most of all, filled with rage, for he had no idea why this all started to day, and even-why did it start? Their family is innocent! They've done nothing wrong… or have they…

"Federico! Petruccio! Where are you two?" Ezio cried out into the streets. He looked everywhere, ignoring the complaining residents, shouting and throwing things at the boy. He griped about it, quickly shaking it off. He was baffled; he was all so lost. He eventually slowed his searched, and decided to stop by Leonardo's.

Arriving at Leonardo's, his face quickly turned a sickly pale. He saw that the doors have been broken off. He hurriedly raced to the door and entered, seeing his friend lay upon his floor, resting.

"Ezio… something tragic has happened.." Leonardo told him. "Assassins have assaulted my house, earlier they tried to remove-a your mother. Luckily, I was-a there and fended them off."

Ezio walked in, and placed himself to the nearest chair. He unsheathed his father's blade, telling Leonardo his story and that he cannot locate his brothers.

"I've been studying their armour," Leonardo began, walking towards his table-laying there was a fallen assassin. "I have never seen these symbols. They are-a not from around here, that is for-a sure."

"If that's true, they must be from out of the county. Where though, and where are my brothers?"

"One question at a time, my friend. First, we'll find your brothers."

* * *

Two figures crept into the dark, cloaked bodies, shuffling into the streets of Venice. They walked along the walls, observing their surroundings, making careful choices, and eventually, they arrived at a tall tower, which is connected to the prison house. One of the cloaked figures removed his hood.

"Leonardo, are you sure they're here?" Ezio asked.

Leonardo removed his hood too, glancing up at the pillar. "I'm-a positive they have been brought here, if I am correct. We-a must hurry to the top!"

Ezio began to walk to the entrance, but Leonardo quickly grabbed him back.

"You cannot go through the entrance! They-a are obviously waiting for us to arrive. We'll climb to the top."

Sighing, Ezio leaped, and grabbed the wall. Swiftly, he climbed up and up, Leonardo right behind him. They shimmered up, and took a break half way. Ezio glared up, and began to sigh, seeing they still had quite a way to go.

Leonardo chuckled, and patted Ezio's back, assuring him this will not be a waste.

* * *

"Federico, I'm scared... what's going to happen to us?" Petruccio asked, worriedly.

"Ah, my brother, don't worry. We'll get out of here soon." He told him, smiling. "We were falsely accused, but Demetrio will surely realize it."

Footsteps were heard outside their door. Federico stood, and walked slowly towards it. What started smiling turned into a frown, nodding, and, picking up his brother, left the room. Their heads held high, they marched down the steps.

* * *

"Federico! Petruccio! Answer me!" Ezio cried out. Leonardo struck the back of his head.

"Stop yelling! Do-a you want to be caught too?"

Ezio grunted, and climbed further up. As soon as he made it up, he noticed it was empty. He was starstruck: What happened?! Have they all ready been taken? They couldn't have been.. it hasn't been that long! He looked down towards Leonardo, who easily read his face, shaking his head. The two then began to climb back down, as the sun began to rise over the horizon.

The two sat at the half way point, Ezio with distraught. He closed his face with his hands, and moped. Leonardo walked back and forth, hand to his chin, rubbing it. His brows were poised downwards, and he was in a state of thought. He then shot his hand up, laughing.

"I got it! Quickly Ezio, down we must hurry." He hastily told him.

Ezio looked over the edge and saw a lake, deep enough he hoped. Nodding at Leonardo, he leaped, followed by his friend. They dove into the icey cold waters, swimming quickly to the edge to get out of it. Leonardo ran as fast as he could, Ezio right behind him.

"We haven't much time left Ezio!" He cried out.

"Where are we headed Leo?"

"You'll-a see."

They dashed through the streets, quick as they could. Quiver and bow on Leonardo's back, a sheathed blade in Ezio's hand, they were ready for anything. The feeling of the wind rush against them woke them up. They were freezing, most likely, since they were drenched. They slowed, Leonardo pulling his bow from his back and pointing at the stage, spoke with haste.

"There! We must-a stop the executioner!" He shouted.

"We of Venice-a have declared that theese boys have been-a founded guilty of multiple felonies, including the assualt of Demetrio and the assassination of Lord Yool." The man said. He spoke as if almost he was laughing, smirking, along with the guards.

"I'll get the left guy, get the guy on the right-a! Quickly!" Leonardo commanded.

Ezio quickly dashed through the crowd, unsheathing his blade and holding it up. He shouted, and swung the blade at the guard. Striking him, the guard fell to the ground. Ezio turned quickly and saw that Leonardo took care of the other guard already. He ran towards his brothers, cutting the ropes and freeing them. The spokesman angrily turned to Ezio.

"He must be their brother! Kill him!"

More and more guards arrived to the spot. Leonardo, Ezio, and his brothers were quickly surrounded. Ezio attempted to fend off the guards, but they were soon overwhelmed.

"Leonardo..."

"Yes?"

"Use it."

Leonardo reached under his cloak and pulled a small ball wrapped in layers of paper. He quickly lit a match and set the thing ablaze. Within a matter of seconds, he threw it down, and smoke emerged. The guards, blinded by it, swung aimlessly, striking one another. As soon as the smoke cleared, the four of them were gone.

"Damn then! Where-a did they go?" Cried the spokesman.

* * *

"That was close.. thank you, brother." Federico told him, hugging him tightly. Ezio laughed, pushing him away.

"Do not worry about it. Petruccio, you all right?" Ezio asked.

"Yes brother. I was so scared. I thought we were going to die!"

Leonardo paced back and forth, looking confused. He couldn't understand the meaning of why they have been getting assaulted. Who would want to murder them too?

"Leo? What are you thinking?" Ezio asked.

"I just don't get it," he said. "The reasons behind all this-a. Maybe you could tell me if your father has been targeted by anyone?"

"Not that I know of. Then again.."

Ezio twisted his face, struggling to think. Suddenly, though, an idea popped into his head.

"Let's head back to our home and look around papa's study. There has to be something!" He blurted.

Nodding, the four of them began to race back to the origin of this mess.

* * *

Arriving at their destination, they began to pillage their father's hidden study. They flipped tables over, ripped the walls open, tore the floorboards-everything! They studied each paper they found, and looked for any signs of blackmail or something of that matter. The sun finally rose, and after hours of searching, they've found nothing.

Well, they did find something. Leonardo held it high up, letting the sun shine through it.

"My friends, I-a believe we have found-a it!"

* * *

_"Ness was your ordinary eleven-year-old boy. He was riding his bike down the streets of Onett, with his typical baseball cap on, his blue and yellow striped shirt, and his jean shorts, along with his red sneakers. He passes by his friend Lucas's house, waving at him. Lucas smiles, like he normally does when Ness rides by, and, continues his yard work in his yellow and red striped shirt, blue jeans, and his yellow sneakers._

_But, they aren't really your typical, ordinary eleven-year-old boys. You see, they can use PSI. What's PSI? Psychokinetic waves of energy, in the forms of fire, ice, thunder, and other types. It also can form a barrier around one._

_They are also part of a small underground organization called "SHFS". SHFS stands for Super Humans Fighting for Show. What does this mean? It means they get paid a few bucks every week to fight against a random thug or some other person who thinks they can beat them. The organization is run by a corrupt man by the codename 'Master Hand' and his partner 'Crazy Hand'. Nothing more is known about them, except that they previously owned a drug cartel._

_Who am I? My name is Fox McCloud._

_I am trying to locate this organization, for it has run for too long. They put children up against other children. How is this entertainment? People are killed for the amusement of these bastards._

_I have almost found the location for this, but then it came up to be a trap. My partner, Falco Lombardi, was kidnapped by them when we arrived at the false location. It has been three weeks since, and I think I've founded it._

_You see, by following the movements of these boys, I have uncovered many details of the SHFS. I have learned that there is a codeword for getting the map of the next SHFS. The individual that operates this part goes by the codename of "Tabuu". He is said to have PSI abilities, too._

_Wait, they're on the move! I must follow them, for this might be the breaking point of the case!"_

* * *

Surreptitiously, Fox followed the two. Night was approaching, and it would be hard to follow them for long. The shadows engulfed the streets. Fox was hot on their trail, never turning, never taking a short cut. His keen eyes could easily see where they went, until they entered the forest. Fox lost their trail many times at this point. This time, he would be scrupulous of their path.

Trailing for about an hour, the two boys finally slowed. The path was obviously different, he hasn't been this way before. They came to a river, and stopped, looking around. Fox easily hid within a bush, observing what they were doing. Ness casted a PSI that froze the river, then they crossed it. Fox waited for them to get a bit further away, then he followed.

They eventually stopped near a large, old, fallen tree. Once more they looked around, and then they lifted the log using PSI. Under there was a hole. They entered, and Fox dashed quickly. He leaped into the hole right as the tree fell over.

* * *

Once inside, Fox couldn't believe what he saw. It was a long tunnel, with screens showing the arena. Fox looked around, seeing crowds gather, going the same direction. He trotted along, following them in the same matter.

They reached the end, and Fox stared in disbelief; there were multiple cages containing fighters. He looked at all of them, each one of them containing a different fighter he's never seen. In all, there was only eleven cages. One of them held a familiar figure..

"Falco!" Fox shouted.

People stared at Fox. He realized what he did, as the people quickly formed a circle around Fox. He began to fret, as larger brutes began to enter the room. He looked left to right, analyzing his predicament. The brutes charged at him; he pulled his blaster out and shot one down one of them. He rolled, dodging one of their strikes. He leaped up and took out another two. One of them came from behind, grabbing Fox, but he swept his legs, causing him to fall. Fox then shot him, taking care of the guards.

More of them began to run over as Fox finished. He noticed it, and he began to take off running. He quickly blended himself with the crowd, confusing the guards. They sought to find him, but never did. By the time they arrived at his location, he was all ready gone.

* * *

"Pssst.. Falco!"

Falco raised his droopy head, alerted that Fox called for him. He walked towards the edge of the cage, whispering back to his comrade.

"Fox, what the hell are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm here to bust you out!"

Falco shook his head. "You can't. They have a collar on my ankle that'll go off if I leave this cage."

Fox grunted. "I can try shooting it off."

"Don't! Last time one of the fights tried to.. they lost their leg."

Fox began to steam. He needed to free his partner first before attempting to take down the heads of this organization. He quickly thought up an idea, smirking. It would be daring, but it'd be worth it.

"There's a key for it right?" He asked.

"Of course. But their head guard holds them.. you'll never be able to get it!" Falco retorted.

Fox nodded. "I might not be able to, but damn I gotta try!"

With that, he fled the area in search of the guard. Falco called out right before he left ear range:

"His name goes by Falcon!"

* * *

"What is it Leonardo?" Ezio asked.

"This, my-a friends, is a rare and ancient medallion! This must-a be what they wanted from-a your papa." He told them.

The medallion was see-through; it was a rich, ocean blue color. It wasn't smooth, and it wasn't that heavy, weighing maybe five to six pounds. It had the pictures on one side showing a strong figure, with lightning striking down at him. The other side showed a cloaked figure.

"What's so special about it?" Petruccio asked.

"I cannot say at the-a time. It-a is special though... wait, maybe this-a is a key?" Leonardo asked, observing the sides of it. He noted that it seemed to be cut into an octagon shape. What could it open if it was a key, though?

"Shh.. do you-a hear that?" Federico said.

Footsteps were heard outside. Ezio raised his blade and Leonardo pulled back his bow. The footsteps turned into stomping. Leonardo feared that this man must have been quite strong and tall.

"Give me... the amulet." The voice boomed.

He slowly entered the room, and Ezio was quite frightened. He was tall, strongly built, wearing a black suit of armor. It seemed to be made from leather or mail, with skull pieces attachedto his girdle. He had reddish, short hair, with his face showing hate. Tatooes were shown on his body too. He wore a long black cape which touched the floor. He sword was the most alarming part of him; the handle was silver, curved, and the blade was still in its sheath. He walked further into the room.

"Who-a are you?!" Leonardo cried out.

"I am Ganondorf, or Mr. Dark, which ever you prefer." He said, smiling. "Give me that amulet. This will be the last time I ask you."

Ezio unsheathed his blade, striking at Ganon. Ganon stopped the blade with his mere hand, crushing and shattering the sword. Ezio quickly walked backwards, trying to stay away from him. Ganon only laughed.

"He is a monster!" Ezio wailed.

He walked towards Leonardo and grabbed his hand, slowly squeezing it. Leonardo cried in pain, releasing the amulet. Ganon quickly retrieved it, and began to walk out of the room.

"Do not let him-a get away with it!" Leonardo cried out.

Ezio and Federico quickly followed after him, Leonardo following behind.

* * *

"There!" Federico pointed.

Ganon began to chant to himself, waving his hands infront of him. Within a matter of seconds, a shadowy gate appeared. He entered through the gate, amulet in one hand, and sword in the other.

"We-a must-a follow him!" Leonardo shouted.

Ezio and Leonardo ran after him. Federico stood in place, calling back to them.

"I'll stay back with Petruccio.. be careful Leonardo, Ezio. Come back alive!"

The two vanished within the portal, the portal itself closing afterwards.

* * *

Pikachu smiled, waking from his nap. He glanced over at his friends, who too began to awake from their naps.

* * *

**First off, no, this wasn't a dream Pikachu dreamed up.**

**Secondly, please R&R! I enjoyed writing this. Been a good while since I liked writing.**

**See ya all in a couple of days.**


End file.
